wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/10
=New York City Taxis Celebrate 100 Years= Liberal cab. Its about to get sucked into that bear drain.Tourskin 18:44, 18 February 2007 (UTC) "On a related note, the Pine Tree Air Freshener celebrates its 100th anniversary tomorrow." --OHeL 23:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) =2 Storks in a Nest= Storks build nest in Nancy Pelosi's pubic hair. '--Alethic Logic 19:33, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' =Snow Angels World Record= An estimated 9,000 North Dakotans created simultaneous "snow angels" in Bismark on February 17, 2007. North Dakota population temporarily increases by 10,000% for snow angel stunt. --Careax 09:22, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Large Liberal boulder leaves few dead and many more impotent.Tourskin 04:20, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Here we see millions of sperm gathered - wiggling in expectation of the inevitable ejaculation. '--Alethic Logic 18:42, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Oh, dear God in Heaven... is this another Truth commercial where everyone pretends to die in order to prove a point? If it is, oooohhh... angry... =Satellite Photo of the Great Wall of China= Electron microscope examines Hilary Clinton's IUD. '--Alethic Logic 20:46, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' Michale Moore lands on earth, causing big crackTourskin 01:48, 20 February 2007 (UTC) =A Four-legged Duckling= OJ disproves "Quacks like a duck" theory. '--Alethic Logic 20:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' He is truly an ugly duckling. RedManiac 20:59, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Godless scientists create godless killing machineTourskin 01:47, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Snap the motherfucker's neck in half. I dare you. =George W. Bush Celebrates Presidents' Day= "Exactly what did you mean by 'avoid foreign entanglements,' wooden-teeth boy?" George W to George W... "I cannot tell a lie" '--Alethic Logic 20:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' "I'm the Decider... and I'll decide whether or not to cross the Potomac". --OHeL 23:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Spot the differenceTourskin 01:46, 20 February 2007 (UTC) My hat it has three corners, three corners has my hat - and had it not three corners, I might look just like that. '--Alethic Logic 15:21, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' "Why can't anyone else see you, Mr. Washington? Am I going insane?", "No, George, you are perfectly fine, NOW KILL, George, KILL SOME MORE!" WrongOfTexas 16:23, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Man, I can’t wait for easter…--GlennBecksATool 17:20, 20 February 2007 (UTC) And so you see George W. Bush, that's how I crossed the Potoman River. er.. I mean the Potomac River. --Esteban Colberto 18:53, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Oh wow, George Washington, our 5th President of the United States. I'm gonna call you "Wiggy". Meheh. --Esteban Colberto 18:53, 20 February 2007 (UTC) =New York Yankees at Spring Training= Dad, I thought we were coming to see the bears. '--Alethic Logic 07:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Yankees prepare for Verne Troyer to throw out the first pitch. WrongOfTexas 16:25, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Neighbour's spy on rich kid's frontyard.Tourskin 06:23, 21 February 2007 (UTC) =A Flock of Geese= Four-legged duckling has nothing on me... '--Alethic Logic 07:38, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Scientists attribute steady rise in goose population to sexy Aflac ads. '--Alethic Logic 15:17, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' This political ad paid for by "Geese for Vilsack". --Esteban Colberto 18:35, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Bird flu resurgence worries many geese.Tourskin 06:28, 21 February 2007 (UTC) MINE! MINE! MINE! =Muslim Swimwear= Kowaburka! '--Alethic Logic 07:34, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' That surfboard is showing too much curvature, arrest it! WrongOfTexas 16:26, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Freedom + Iraq = New and improved culture! Tourskin 06:24, 21 February 2007 (UTC) =Protesters March Against Gitmo= Sneak peek at KKK's new spring fashions. '--Alethic Logic 16:57, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' France orders millions of her citizens to Gitmo as part of Jack Chirac's "Reign of Terror".Tourskin 06:25, 21 February 2007 (UTC)